So close, yet so far apart
by Wenddyyxo
Summary: A short Christmas oneshot about the lovely Dramione couple.


_**So close, yet so far apart**_

_**A/N: **Just a short Christmas one shot, merry Christmas everyone! _

Hermione sat down on the wooden bench with a sigh, attracting the attention of her fellow Gryffindor's. "Where have you been?" A muffled voice said. Hermione looked at the person talking and was met with the sight of Ron stuffing his mouth full with food.

She shook her head disgustingly and raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, "Do you even have to ask?" She said and realisation dawned on him. "Ah, library." He said, nearly spitting out some of the food.

Hermione looked grossed out, and then scanned the table with her eyes, trying to spot the black raven haired boy. She couldn't find Harry anywhere, so she turned back to Ron. "Where is Harry?" She asked, a little worried.

"Detention." Ron managed to get out and Hermione gaped, "It's Christmas! How in the world did he manage to get detention?" She asked and Ron shrugged his shoulders, casually continuing to eat.

Hermione sighed and leaned a little back into the wooden bench and looked in front of her, her eyes briefly meeting the ones of a certain greyish-blueish eyed boy with silky blond hair. If you didn't pay close attention, you would've never noticed the minor twitch in the corner of his mouth, very briefly and subtly giving her a smile. But Hermione noticed, and smiled back at him, a blush creeping on her face.

Ron scraped his throat, grabbing Hermione's attention. "What are you smiling at?" He asked, a chicken leg in his right hand and a fork with a potato on it in his left.

Hermione looked at Draco once more, she saw him slightly nodding his head to the Great Hall's door. Hermione looked back at Ron again and shook her head. "Nothing, I gotta go." She curtly said, stood up and walked away. Leaving a confused Ron behind.

She walked out of the Great Hall and stopped when she was around the corner, waiting for a good five minutes until she got turned around, and felt a pair of lips crashing onto hers.

Her eyes flew shot and she deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth eagerly, roaming her hands through his hair – yet, careful not to mess it up.

After a good minute, she broke the kiss and they smirked at each other. She looked into his eyes, they held a sincere, loving and caring emotion. The same as they did when they declared their love for each other. It happened two years ago, at their third year.

After she had slapped him in her third year, she couldn't help but feel guilty when she saw him later on. She helped cleaning his wound and they started talking – to both of their surprises. No insults, no sneering, just a serious conversation.

He explained that he liked her since the beginning, and told her why he kept on insulting her. It was because of his father – he had no choice.

She also told him that she liked him since begin second year, how she loved his cocky attitude, even though he was mean all the time.

Because after all those snarky comments, insults and sneers, he always had a certain glint in his eyes, an apologetic look whenever he looked at her.

They had decided to keep it a secret from everyone, to continue as they had always done. Because if someone would find out, they would both be screwed. Bad things would happen. Oh yes, it was a very difficult love they were having. But every moment they could spend together, every time she could hold his hand, kiss his soft lips, cuddle and breath in his scent, would make it all worth it

She got snapped out of her thoughts when he suddenly tugged her along with him, taking her outside with him. She was complaining the entire way, demanding to know where they were going. She wasn't very fond of surprises, and always wanted to know beforehand as to what would happen.

He just shut her up several times with a kiss. They dodged wandering people in the corridors, sneakly getting out of the castle.

When she came outside, he came to a halt and let her hand go, allowing her to walk forth. She gaped at the view, it was a huge white Christmas tree, covered with lights, the lights covering the words 'Granger, I love you. Merry Christmas'. Underneath the Christmas tree was a small table, holding a leather box with a letter.

She slowly walked over to the table, grabbing the letter and read it:

'_Granger,_

_I've been thinking. Every time I called you Granger, it just didn't feel right. Why? Because something is missing. There is something I'd rather call you.' _

Hermione looked confused and turned around, looking at Draco who had walked over to her. "You know, you don't need permission to call me Hermione." She giggled and he chuckled and shook his head, his hands coming out of his pockets. He picked up the leather box and gave it to her.

She opened it hesitantly and was met with a beautiful green crystal necklace. At the back of the crystal was a silver lining, holding the name 'Malfoy'. Her mouth dropped slightly open and his delicate fingers took it out of the box, "Some day, I'll marry you, Granger. I promise you that. And then I'll finally be able to fill the emptiness, then I can finally call you what I always wanted to."

He walked behind her, and pushed her hair aside, hinting her to grab her hair. She quickly did as he hinted and pulled her hair up with her hand. He fumbled with the necklace slightly, but quickly had it closed.

His mouth neared her ear, his arms closing around her waist. "Some day, I'll finally be able to call you _Mrs. Malfoy." _He whispered in her ears, sending shivers down her spine.

She smiled, even though he couldn't see it and leaned back into his embrace.

They spend their evening dining outside at the picnic table that was positioned behind the Christmas tree. And with a last goodnight kiss, they parted ways again, both making their way to their respective houses, preparing themselves for another day of pretending to hate each other, fighting the eternal battle of love.

_They were so close, yet so far apart._

Nonetheless, Hermione fell asleep with a satisfied and loving heart, knowing that some day, she'd be able to freely love the man she was so passionate about. And that, made it all worth it.


End file.
